


A Rose's Thorn

by Night_Panther_13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Unrequited Love, single parent Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Panther_13/pseuds/Night_Panther_13
Summary: SIngle dad Enjolras takes care of his daughter Ella and protects her from the abandonment of her mother and the pains of the past. Grantaire is implied to be in love with Enjolras (and is his roomate). A little bit of Courfeyrac and Jehan. Domestic fluff and backstory.





	A Rose's Thorn

Sunlight trickled into the quiet apartment surrounding it with a warm glow. Enjolras woke up feeling around in the faint darkness for a lightswitch. He got dressed quickly and brushed his blonde hair. He deemed it acceptable despite his neat expectations. A militant personality leads to an orderly household. He walked into the kitchen, his socked feet padding softly on the hardwood floor. Soon the smell of maple and the sizzle of crepes being cooked drifted throughout the large city house.   
“Papa?” a soft voice asked.  
“Yes darling?” Enjolras answered spinning around. A blonde girl of five stood in her pink nightgown looking up at him with big blue eyes. He scooped her up and set her on his hip. “Do you want breakfast?”  
“No,” She said with certainty. “Papa where is R?”  
“R?” Enjolras said quizzically. “Grantaire is asleep little one. Leave him be he was dr-...he was up painting until it was very late.”   
“Is Jehan coming up then?” She asked less sleepily. The child seemed more infatuated with whether their roommates would be there instead of enjoying a morning with her father.  
“Prouvaire might come,” Enjolras shrugged. “Go get him, but hurry back. Your food will get cold if you don’t.” He let her slide down to the floor and sprint off towards Jehan Prouvaire and Courfeyrac who lived in the adjoining apartment. After piling the crepes unto a plate Enjolras walked through the living room and up the stairs. The top room had a large window letting sunlight brighten the light blue walls. One side of the room had canvases drying on easels, the floor, and fold up tables. The other side of the room was Grantaire’s bedroom. Enjolras followed the sound of the snoring past the bed and towards the bathroom. He tripped on Grantaire laying on the floor curled up with a blanket.  
“Grantaire!” Enjolras commanded. “Get up!”  
“Muurgh?” Grantaire grumbled rolling over. “Apollo?”  
“I will not have you drunkenly wandering around my daughter R,” Enjolras warned. “So go take a cold shower and be decent when you come downstairs.”  
“Why would I go downstairs?” Grantaire said sluggishly.  
“Because I made you a nice breakfast and Ella would like you to join us,” Enjolras said gently.   
“Oh but you don’t?” Grantaire teased. He got up and put his arms around the taller, leaner man. He pressed sloppy kisses to Enjolras’ jawline. Enjolras frowned knowing Grantaire would never do that sober.   
“Stop it R,” Enjolras scolded. He pushed the drunk man off of him gently. Grantaire grabbed a towel and trudged into the bathroom. Enjolras headed downstairs shushed voices whispering away.  
“I think irises are pretty,” Ella informed Jehan. “But roses are better because they are pretty but dangerous too. You can’t crush a rose without getting pricked.”  
“I feel a bouquet of several different flowers is the prettiest,” Jehan Prouvaire commented. “Thank you again for watering the flowers in the windowsill.”  
“Mmhmm,” Was her reply through a mouthful of food.   
“Enjolras are you coming to the cafe today?” Courfeyrac asked as the other man took his seat at the table.   
“Yes,” Enjolras answered. “I have to drop Ella off at school first though.” They all nodded in understanding.   
“Hey,” A low voice chuckled from behind Enjolras’ seat. “What smells so good?” Grantaire stood there, his hair dripping creating a puddle on the dining room floor.  
“R!” Ella cried. “Papa made you breakfast but he said you wouldn’t come.”  
“How thoughtful of Papa,” Grantaire smiled. He sat across from Ella and made faces at her as she ate. The time was ticking by and the would need to be out the door. Enjolras dressed Ella in a dark blue and white dress and her favorite red shoes. Jehan had to leave early and drove Courfeyrac home as Grantaire washed the dishes. Enjolras creeped up behind him.  
He whispered, “Thanks a lot R.” He hugged him and went back to rush Ella out the door. Grantaire smiled to himself and waited for Ella to hug his leg before she left.   
“Bye R,” She giggled. Her father pulled her away and led her by the hand into the street. They were only a few blocks from the subway and the walked was normal for the pair. Another issue that had recently become a problem was the construction taking place on their usual route. They now had to pass by the boutique that Ella’s mother owned. It was uncomfortable for Enjolras knowing his ex-fiancee who abandoned him and did nothing for his child felt the need to spread rumors and ridicule about the happy father and content girl.  
“He got her pregnant and told her to get an abortion,” one employee would say. “She refused but couldn’t afford the girl. After all she went through he tried to crawl back to her by saying he would be the guardian of her. What some rich boys will do for a girlfriend I can never understand.” The lies stung. True the mother wanted to abort Ella, but he had stood by her side and paid completely for everything. Whether that be foods his ex craved, medical expenses, diapers, etc. He was the sole caregiver for Ella and never asked for anything. Nothing from her horrid mother at least.  
“He looks like a stud,” Another chimed in. “I’d hit that.”  
“Poor girl must be so depressed having her mother taken away from her,” The first replied. “She will have to learn things the hard way.” The two made way as the she-demon herself walked out of the store following behind the father and daughter. Auberi ran in front of Enjolras.   
“Never come near my property again”, She cried. It drew attention of nearby pedestrians. Enjolras bent down scooping up Ella protectively holding her. “How dare you bring MY kid here to humiliate me! I won’t stand for it. Ellie come here honey.” She was playing for the crowd, she wanted more money.  
“Please leave us alone,” Enjolras said in a quiet warning voice. His grip on Ella tightened. She clung to his neck resting her head on his shoulders unaware anything was wrong.  
“Let me see my daughter!” Auberi shrieked.  
“Papa?” Ella said crying as her arm was tugged away.  
“Madame leave my child alone!” He begged. “I’ll give you everything you want, but give me my child.” He reached for his wallet shoving a fistful of cash into the woman’s hand. Bystanders pulled Ella away from Enjolras and his cool stature became frantic. Ella was the chink in his armor. He would gladly stare down the barrel of a gun. But he wouldn’t stand for his little girl being hurt, not even by a flower. He reached out to her the crowds of Paris crashing down on them.  
“Ella!” He cried.  
“Papa!” She screamed back. “Papa!” The little girl spun on her captors and kicked her birth mom with all her might. She growled and bit and screamed the only angry sounding phrase allowed in her house. “Vive La France, you asshole.”   
“Oh Grantaire really has an influence over her,” Enjolras thought. A police officer rushed forwards as Enjolras reached Ella. He was on his knees and wrapped his arms around Ella pulling her close to him. The confused crowd dispersed as Enjolras hurriedly begged innocent as Auberi screamed of his guilt. The officer uninterested let everyone go with a stern voice. Enjolras carried Ella quickly away from the street rushing to the subway station. Once on the subway he had Ella sit down and Enjolras stood next to her holding onto her hand.   
“I saw you arguing with that woman today,” The woman next to Ella suddenly said.  
“She is a liar,” Enjolras cooly stated. “She has no rights to the child and is one of the things wrong in France. I do not need a false lecture from you.”  
“Oh nothing like that,” She assured. “I feel you are in the right. Your daughter clearly didn’t know her. I just have to say it reminded my of the dad my father adopted me. The way you held her and looked at your kid. It was like my own dad.”  
“Oh?” Enjolras said taken aback. “Thank you mademoiselle..?”  
“Cosette,” She offered. “I’ve seen you around before. I am Marius’ girlfriend.”  
“Ah Pontmercy,” Enjolras said emotionless. He shook hands with Cosette as the train stopped and led Ella back out and through the twisting streets. He waved her goodbye at the school courtyard and left for the Cafe Musain. Every revolutionary has their reason. Every man knows the dangers of a rose. A gentle rose holds the thorns of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want more Les Miserables, domestic fluff, and/or kid fics. ~Sorry about my terrible writing I did this way too late at night~


End file.
